


Till Kingdom Come

by hanchozone



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Drama, Infidelity, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanchozone/pseuds/hanchozone
Summary: seungzzMereka mencintai satu sama lain, namun takdir dan keadaan berkata lain.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hanchozone Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2019





	Till Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x1bbal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=x1bbal).



> oleh wooyounah
> 
> terinspirasi dari prompt
> 
> “modern kingdom au, dimana seungwoo adalah the next king yang mewarisi tahta kerajaan dengan julukan ““si tangan besi”” ““si darah dingin”” namun sebenarnya memiliki hati hangat dan rasa keadilan tinggi. dia sudah memiliki tunangan yang ditetapkan sejak usianya belasan (siapa saja bisa, tapi preferably OC name) namun tak disangka bahwa seungwoo malah jatuh hati pada pengawal kerajaan, seungyoun, yang ternyata sudah dipendam selama beberapa tahun. seungyoun adalah pengawal yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'the next general' untuk ksatria kerajaan. sifatnya easygoing, sangat ceria dan mudah bergaul dengan seluruh pegawai di istana namun dia sangat kuat dan tidak mengenal kata ampun pada orang yang ingin melukai keluarga kerajaan, karena itu dia selalu menjadi kaki tangan seungwoo pada waktu apapun terutama saat perang. tentu saja kisah cinta mereka tidak berjalan mulus karena kendala status mereka yang berbeda jauh dan cinta sesama jenis masih tabu kala itu.”

* * *

Bunyi ketukan sepatu berbahan kulit yang beradu dengan lantai berkeramik koridor terdengar berkumandang di tengah-tengah malam yang sepi, telah secara sukses memecahkan keheningan yang melingkupi suasana. Sang Ratu Malam telah bertahta cukup tinggi di atas bentangan luas cakrawala, ditemani oleh gemilau taburan bintang yang berkelap-kelip dengan indah, menggantikan mentari yang sudah lama terbenam di sebelah Barat ketika Cho Seungyoun membawa kedua tungkai jenjang miliknya menyusuri lorong dengan santai.

Sebagian besar penghuni kastil telah bersemayam di dalam tempat peristirahatan masing-masing usai melalui sebuah hari yang panjang nan melelahkan mengingat kini sudah memasuki waktu tengah malam. Oleh karena itu, ia berupaya keras untuk tidak menimbulkan banyak keributan di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke ruangan yang menjadi destinasi. Lampu yang ditempel pada permukaan dinding menciptakan siluet bayangan dari sosoknya.

Langkah sang pengawal kepercayaan Raja seketika itu juga terhenti tatkala dirinya tiba di hadapan sebuah pintu kayu mahoni yang terletak di bagian paling penghujung kanan istana. Ia serta merta mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka satu-satunya akses masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut secara perlahan-lahan, mengantisipasi suara derit yang kerap menggema sebab kayunya telah termakan usia.

Warna hitam pekat menyambut pandangan Seungyoun begitu ia beranjak ke dalam. Dengan mengandalkan cahaya rembulan yang menelusup masuk melalui jendela yang ada di sudut ruangan, dia hampiri saklar yang berada tak seberapa jauh dari pintu dan menyalakan penerangan. Kegelapan langsung sirna, digantikan oleh terang nyala lampu bohlam.

Kini, setelah bisa dengan leluasa bergerak, Seungyoun bergegas menyalakan keran pemandian. Dibiarkannya kucuran deras air panas memenuhi bak kayu, yang memiliki ukuran cukup untuk menampung sedikitnya lima orang, sementara dirinya mulai menanggalkan pakaian yang dikenakan.

Mulai dari sepasang sepatu _boot_ yang nampak lusuh karena telah sering digunakan untuk bepergian dan belum sempat dibersihkan, jubahnya yang sangat panjang, serta celana dan beberapa lapis baju katun yang digunakannya. Ia letakkan seluruh fabrik yang hingga beberapa saat lalu melekat pada tubuhnya di tempat yang sekiranya berjarak cukup jauh dari bak pemandian agar tak berakhir basah, namun tidak dengan _Maestro_. Pedang kesayangannya satu itu dia taruh di tepian bak untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Seungyoun memutuskan untuk membawa dirinya masuk setelah diperkirakannya air sudah mencukupi. Hawa dingin menerpa kulitnya yang telanjang ketika dia menuruni beberapa undakan, namun tidak berlangsung dalam waktu lama karena sensasi panas yang menusuk mulai dapat dia rasakan begitu ia duduk secara perlahan-lahan di atas permukaan bak.

Helaan nafas lega berhasil meloloskan diri dari antara celah kedua bilah bibir Seungyoun. Seluruh sarafnya yang terasa kaku paska disibukkan oleh pekerjaan selama seharian penuh berangsur-angsur rileks.

Seungyoun lupa tepatnya kapan kebiasaannya untuk menikmati pemandian air panas istana, yang semata-mata memang dikhususkan untuk para pekerja, pada tengah malam dimulai. Barangkali semenjak seisi penghuni kastil kian sibuk beberapa waktu terakhir ini, sehingga ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat membantunya tidur dengan lebih lelap pada malam hari. Akhir-akhir ini Raja sangat sibuk sekali. Ia terbangun sebelum matahari terbit dan tidur setelah semua orang telah melalang buana ke dunia mimpi. Sebagai pengawal setia Raja, sudah menjadi kewajiban serta tanggung jawab Seungyoun untuk mendampingi yang bersangkutan dalam seluruh kegiatannya.

Meski Raja kerap kali memberi tahu jika dia bisa baik-baik saja tanpa kehadiran Seungyoun—yang mana secara tak langsung mempersilahkan sang pengawal untuk beristirahat sejenak di tengah-tengah kepadatan aktivitas—sekalipun, Seungyoun tetap bersikukuh untuk menemani sosok lelaki yang lebih tua kemanapun ia pergi. Berhubung Raja dan anak sulung dari keluarga kerajaan Choi, putri Choi Minseo, akan melangsungkan pernikahan pada musim semi nanti, maka tidak mengherankan apabila Raja beserta seluruh jajaran anggota kerajaan sibuk mempersiapkan yang terbaik.

Seulas senyuman pahit terpatri pada paras wajah sang lelaki pemangku marga Cho kala kesadaran tersebut menghantam dirinya dengan teramat keras. Tersisa beberapa minggu lagi sebelum mereka bisa menyaksikan Raja Han Seungwoo dan Putri Choi Minseo mengikat janji suci. Sebentar lagi, akan ada sosok perempuan yang mendampingi Seungwoo.

Seungyoun semestinya turut merasa senang sebagaimana dengan kebanyakan orang yang lain. Pada akhirnya, kerajaan mereka akan memiliki seorang Ratu. Ia sudah pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Putri Minseo saat turut serta dalam kunjungan rutin Raja. Wanita itu tampak sangat cantik, melakukan segala sesuatu dengan sikap anggun, dan murah senyum sekali terhadap siapapun. Tidak ada alasan bagi Seungyoun untuk tak menyetujui pendapat publik yang menganggap jika mereka berdua merupakan pasangan yang serasi.

Lebih daripada itu, tidak ada alasan bagi Seungyoun untuk _bersedih hati_ alih-alih bahagia.

Sekelebat kilas balik menghinggapi benak kepala sang pengawal Raja. Mengingat kembali masa-masa saat ia dilantik menjadi salah satu prajurit. Rasa gugup dan senang yang bukan main bercampur menjadi satu kesatuan. Menjadi bagian dari anggota kerajaan merupakan sesuatu yang sudah sejak lama dia impikan. Karenanya, Seungyoun bekerja dua kali lebih keras dibandingkan orang lain. Didorong oleh semangatnya yang luar biasa besar, dia kini berakhir diberikan kepercayaan untuk menjadi seorang pengawal Raja.

Ia, yang mula-mula hanya merupakan prajurit biasa, yang pekerjaannya hanya menjaga pintu gerbang istana, sekarang bisa bekerja di sisi penguasa kerajaan. Menjadi tameng perlindungan Raja.

Seungyoun telah melalui sebuah perjalanan yang panjang. Kemampuannya yang sangat mumpuni menjadikan ia salah seorang prajurit termuda. Dia memulai dari usia yang terbilang masih belia, dan di tengah-tengah hal tersebut, berhasil mengenali Seungwoo sedikit lebih lama dibandingkan anggota-anggota kerajaan yang lain.

Umur Seungyoun baru genap dua belas tahun ketika ia menjadi salah satu bagian dari jajaran banyak orang lain yang mencoba mengadu nasib dengan mendaftarkan diri ke dalam program pelatihan prajurit kerajaan. Bersama dengan Ayah, ia datang berkunjung ke istana untuk yang pertama kali. Situasi di sekitar kastil pada siang hari itu sangat ramai oleh penduduk setempat. Karena berhimpit-himpitan di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang banyak, genggaman Ayah pada tangan Seungyoun berangsur-angsur terlepas secara tak sengaja.

Dengan rasa panik sebab telah terpisah dengan Ayah, Seungyoun lantas kemudian memutuskan untuk menyusuri halaman depan istana yang berukuran sangat besar sambil sesekali menolehkan pandangan ke sekitar, jua berteriak memanggil Ayah. Berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan figur pria paruh baya yang ia kenali.

Di tengah-tengah kesibukan itu, untuk yang pertama kali di hidup Cho Seungyoun, pasangan manik beriris obsidian miliknya bertemu tatap dengan sepasang oniks indah yang memandangi dirinya dari atas dahan pohon ek. Perhatian Seungyoun berhasil teralihkan untuk sesaat kala indera pendengaran miliknya menangkap suara mengeong. Didapatinya sosok seorang lelaki muda, yang untuk beberapa alasan tertentu nampak sangat familier, tengah berusaha meraih seekor anak kucing berbulu putih ke dalam gendongannya.

Beberapa waktu berselang, selepas kembali pulang ke rumah, Seungyoun tahu alasan di balik mengapa ia merasa seperti mengenal pemuda jangkung berjubah panjang yang ditemui ketika sedang terpisah dari Ayah, yang memerhatikannya dari atas dahan salah satu pohon berukuran besar yang tumbuh di halaman depan istana. Karena dia adalah Han Seungwoo, anak sulung dari keluarga kerajaan Han. _The next heir in line to their kingdom's throne_.

Lamunan panjang Seungyoun seketika itu juga terbuyarkan sesaat setelah suara nyaring derit pintu ruang pemandian terdengar menggema secara tiba-tiba. Gerakan refleksnya membawa ia untuk segera mengambil pedang miliknya, yang diletakkan tak seberapa jauh dari dimana dia berada, sebagai bentuk antisipasi kejadian-kejadian tidak terduga. Pasalnya, sejauh yang Seungyoun ketahui, sebagian besar penghuni istana semestinya telah tertidur pulas saat ini.

“Kamu belum tidur ternyata.”

Kedua alis Seungyoun saling bertautan ketika mendengar suara bariton yang sudah sangat dia kenali, namun kebingungannya tidak berlangsung dalam waktu lama begitu Seungwoo memasuki jarak pandang. Sukses tergantikan oleh perasaan terkejut kini.

“Kulihat lampu di ruangan ini menyala tadi ketika sedang kebetulan lewat.”

Di bawah temaram lampu ruang pemandian air panas, Seungyoun memerhatikan bagaimana Seungwoo berangsur-angsur mendekat, dengan langkah mantap tanpa sedikitpun menyiratkan keraguan. Bagian penghujung jubahnya menyapu permukaan lantai ketika ia bergerak. Baru berhenti ketika sudah berada di hadapan Seungyoun yang duduk bersandar pada tepi bak. Kepala sang pemuda pemangku marga Cho serta merta mendongak untuk bersitatap langsung dengan Seungwoo.

“Apakah ada sesuatu, Yang Mulia?” tanya Seungyoun. Dia pikir, jua mengira, maksud dari kedatangan Seungwoo pasti ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu menyangkut perbincangan mereka beberapa saat lampau terkait beberapa masalah keamanan kerajaan.

Didapatinya kedua sudut bibir Seungwoo terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil yang menyimpan terlalu banyak makna. Selama bertahun-tahun mengenali yang lebih tua, saat-saat dimana Seungyoun tak dapat betul-betul memahami arti dari ekspresi Seungwoo masih kerap kali terjadi. Seperti saat ini.

Ia seperti samudera yang luas, tenang dan kuat, namun memuat rahasia yang berlimpah. Tidak pernah ada orang yang benar-benar tahu ada apa di bagian paling dalam laut, sama sebagaimana hampir tak ada yang sepenuhnya bisa memahami isi hati Seungwoo.

“Tidak ada apa-apa. Boleh saya ikut bergabung?”

Seungyoun lebih daripada yakin jika raut wajahnya telah secara jelas menunjukkan keterkejutan kini tanpa bisa disembunyikan. Secara tak sadar, ia telah terlebih dahulu menganggukan kepala dengan kikuk, bahkan sebelum bisa benar-benar memercayai perkataan Seungwoo. Kadangkala dia sedikit menyesali bagaimana tubuhnya bekerja jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan otaknya.

Keraguan jikalau indera pendengaran Seungyoun telah salah menangkap pertanyaan yang diutarakan oleh sang anak sulung keluarga Han serta merta sirna tatkala ia mendapati sosok Seungwoo yang mulai sibuk menanggalkan pakaian. Dalam pandangan kebanyakan orang, situasi yang sedang dihadapi oleh Seungyoun barangkali akan tampak tidak masuk akal. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Seungwoo tak memiliki alasan untuk berendam di dalam kamar mandi umum yang diperuntukkan bagi pekerja istana, di tengah-tengah malam bersama dengan pengawalnya yang paling setia, ketika ia sudah memiliki sebuah bak pemandian pribadi dengan ukuran yang berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih besar untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Apakah kamu keberatan jika saya mendekat?”

Perhatian Seungyoun yang beberapa saat lampau sempat dialihkan ke arah lain—melalang buana ke segala arah asal bukan pada figur yang telah secara sukses membuat perutnya terasa melilit—kembali ditumpukan pada Seungwoo usai mendengarnya kembali membuka mulut untuk bersuara, disusul dengan sayup-sayup suara riak air yang bergemericik karena adanya kehadiran manusia lain yang masuk ke dalam bak. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu dalam tatapan yang intens. Sepasang mata sipit menyerupai seekor rubah milik Seungyoun bertemu dengan pupil Seungwoo yang biasanya selalu menyorotkan kewibawaan. Gelengan kepala menjadi tanggapan yang diberikan oleh Seungyoun.

Lidahnya masih terasa kelu untuk sekedar membentuk kata-kata. Selalu saja demikian, ketika ia dihadapkan dengan Seungwoo. Seungyoun yang biasa dikenal sangat berisik akan berakhir tak berkutik.

Namun, bukan karena merasa terintimidasi. Sama sekali tidak. Sebagian besar orang yang tidak benar-benar mengenal Seungwoo akan berpikir jikalau ia adalah orang sosok yang sangat dingin, tapi pengecualian bagi Seungyoun. Dia tahu benar betapa hangat hati sang Raja. Selalu saja memikirkan orang lain dan mementingkan kepentingan khalayak di atas keinginannya sendiri. Seungwoo sangat baik, dan itulah yang seringkali membuat Seungyoun tidak berkutik.

Karena ia begitu _baik_ , terlalu baik malahan, pada Seungyoun.

Usai menerima izin dari yang bersangkutan, Seungwoo memutuskan untuk beranjak mendekat. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Seungyoun. Jantung yang lebih muda akan berdegup satu detak lebih cepat acapkali siku atau paha telanjang mereka saling bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja.

Seungwoo kemudian berinisiatif memecahkan keheningan. Perbincangan mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari membicarakan kejadian-kejadian yang telah terjadi selama seharian penuh. Walau sedang diliputi oleh kegugupan, Seungyoun merasa apabila dirinya telah melakukan kerja yang cukup bagus dalam memberikan tanggapan.

Hingga, secara tiba-tiba, jarak di antara mereka berdua kian terkikis tanpa disadari. Dengan wajah yang saling berhadapan, Seungwoo mengajukan sebuah tanya yang hampir membuat hati Seungyoun terjatuh hingga ke dasar perut.

“Boleh saya menciummu?”

Semua ini salah. Tidak dibutuhkan orang untuk mengingatkan karena Seungyoun sudah terlebih dahulu tahu, _sadar_ , kalau apa yang mereka berdua lakukan jauh dari kata masuk akal.

Tapi, pemahaman saja nyatanya tidak cukup, karena Seungyoun berakhir menganggukan kepala dan bibir mereka berdua saling dipertemukan dalam ciuman yang lembut.

Sebagaimana dengan yang sudah-sudah, Seungyoun memejamkan kedua mata sementara Seungwoo memimpin permainan. Seiring dengan perjalanan waktu, kecupan-kecupan inosen berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menuntut. Agresif. Lidah Seungwoo menelusup masuk ke dalam mulut Seungyoun dengan lihai, membuai sang pengawal raja untuk kian terjatuh ke dalam kobaran nafsu.

Sesekali Seungyoun mengeluarkan suara lenguhan kala merasa kewalahan, tanpa tahu jikalau aksinya yang satu itu sangat mempengaruhi Seungwoo. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara sang pria penyandang marga Han menatap malam itu, ketika bibir mereka terpisahkan oleh sebuah benang saliva. Sesuatu yang menuntut untuk berbuat lebih.

Seungyoun tidak cukup bodoh untuk tak menyadari makna tersirat dari tatapan Seungwoo, bagaimana ia meminta persetujuan kepada yang lebih muda untuk melanjutkan apa yang sudah mereka mulai.

Dirinya sudah kepalang diliputi oleh nafsu untuk menolak.

Malam itu, di bawah sinar rembulan yang memancar dari kaca jendela, nama Seungwoo menjadi hal yang dikumandangkan oleh Seungyoun dengan penuh pemujaan. Ketika kejantanan milik sang Raja memasuki lubang ketatnya untuk yang pertama kali, bagian tersudut dari alam sadar mereka berdua sama-sama tahu jikalau hal itu akan menjadi yang terakhir sebelum takdir memaksa keduanya untuk tetap berada dalam posisi masing-masing. _To stay on their lane._

Butiran air mata mengalir turun, membasahi pipi Seungyoun yang memerah sempurna, seiring dengan perasaannya yang campur aduk. Kuku-kuku jemarinya menghujam punggung Seungwoo acapkali yang bersangkutan memberikan hentakan.

Seungyoun semestinya sudah merasa cukup bersyukur. Ia, yang semata-mata hanya merupakan seorang anak pemburu, kini berhasil menjadi salah satu anggota kerajaan dan, lebih daripada itu, menjabat sebagai pengawal pribadi Raja. Bahkan digadang-gadang akan menjadi _the next General_ oleh karena kemampuannya yang mumpuni.

Dia tidak boleh bersikap serakah, sekalipun keadaan terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Ia semestinya tidak merasa bersedih hati, kala kesadaran jika beberapa saat lagi Seungwoo tidak akan lagi berada di dalam genggamannya menghampiri.

## end


End file.
